barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Barbie Movies Wiki
Wiki affiliation I placed links on the homepages of both w:c:Barbie and w:c:Barbie-Fanon linking to each other and to here at Movies. I was curious if we could also do that for the homepage here to bring together the trinity. Barbie/Movies/Fanon was made 2008/2010/2012 so it makes me wonder if another spinoff will come in 2014. +Y 22:49, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Theme The theme looks odd right now but it's because Wikia isn't working properly, so please bear with me while I wait for them to respond so I can finish doing the Christmas theme. --Peace out! XTinkerBellx, admistrator. 19:55, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! I was wondering about that. Lalalei2001 (talk) 20:27, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Text Wasn't the text of the wiki green?Now it's lavender/purple/violet as in for the links and so many file junk from this page for this for an admin to delete or put in the galleries the way it belong. PrincessCharmingShy1 (talk) 10:13, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Polls Is the polls going to come already? PrincessCharmingShy1 (talk) 13:30, January 13, 2014 (UTC) i love barbie movies Stop editing lot of images with bad quality I see that now there is "tendency" of editing million phoros, but 80% of them are with very bad quality. So, I think editing photos is good, but better is to put less images but with good quality, than putting lot of images with bad quality. Also it would be better if we'll be oriented to ebiting more information, because some of pages have less of it. And also correct grammar mistakes. There are lot of pages where names of characters are writting uncorrect. So, because of this we can't go to other page when we click it. And also it would be better if we'll stop creating new categories for some time. I mean that we need only this categories which are neccessary. But there are lot of categories which we do not need. I have not lot of time because of school. And I'm sure that lot of other editors and admins have same problems. But I see there are still very active editors who can take care for this. Skipper8888 Clear the confusion Please Hey guys , I just want to say about Barbie In Princess Power there are reportedly 2 songs in this movie but when i saw the whole movie , i saw there were 3 songs . The confusion of this thing is the new song "Coolest thing ever" is mentioned in Superhero Beat and in the song "Coolest thing ever" the word "Superhero beat" is sung ! Am i the only one who thinks that these two songs titles are being mistakenly swapped by YouTube users ??? Answer Fab Barbie girl 11:05, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Let's wait until the movie comes out and then we'll see what the official songs are. --XTinkerBellx, admistrator. 12:09, February 2, 2015 (UTC) We should make a new Barbie wiki because... Hey guys! So do you guys know the Barbie Dream Wiki? Well for anyone who knows, that wiki gives unaccurate info and is not edited properly. I honestly think we should create another Barbie wiki that is edited properly and done in a serious matter with accurate and true information because the Dream wiki shouldn't be messed up tbh because it would create a mess. ALSO: I'm thinking of creating a Wiki for Barbie.com and MyScene.com due to their impact. Thoughts? Happyboy88 (talk) 17:47, September 24, 2016 (UTC)Happyboy88 Hi, I created my-scene.wikia.com so you can write about everything My Scene on that wiki. I think that info about barbie.com could go on a Barbie Wiki. If you haven't already, try talking to the Barbie Dream Wiki admins about them having inaccurate info on the wiki, and tell them about you issues with the wiki. --XTinkerBellx 08:15, September 25, 2016 (UTC) Hi! So I tried to find the admins and apparently there are NO admins and users with bureaucrat rights and I'm not sure who's the one that is in charge of the Barbie Dream Wiki. Apparently the wiki is already a mess and I feel like there's way too much to fix so I think it's best that we create a whole new Barbie wiki like Barbie Dream but with more accurate info and strict rules and I believe we can achieve this together. Happyboy88 (talk) 02:27, October 4, 2016 (UTC)Happyboy88 Adding a photo shoot section to the Wiki? I have a request that I think we should add a photoshoot section to the wiki. What I mean by photoshoot are those photos that Mattel takes of the film's merchandise (on social media) and I feel like it would be cool if we put those photos in a photoshoots section as well. Happyboy88 (talk) 19:01, October 4, 2016 (UTC)Happyboy88 Dolphin Magic Is there going to be a page about Dolphin Magic here? I'm just wondering because it was announced back in July and there's nothing so far. I know it's not a proper movie, but it is 60 minutes... Or does it belong on the other wiki? Thanks Cheezecakegirl (talk) 09:06, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Taken from my thread http://barbie-movies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:36653#7, XTinkerBellx said "We'll add information about them to the Barbie Wiki instead of the Barbie Movies Wiki. I want to change this wiki so that it only has info for the feature length direct-to-DVD Barbie movies." Happyboy88 (talk) 23:28, December 1, 2016 (UTC)Happyboy88 i love barbie movies so much - Selfemily